


Jealously

by ZukoZoe



Series: Harvey and the Farmer [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Jealousy, Makeup Sex, Porn with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZukoZoe/pseuds/ZukoZoe
Summary: You spend some quality time with Shane at the Saloon and your husband is none too pleased about it





	Jealously

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by real in game dialogue when you give a gift to someone other than your spouse. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I am my own proofreader so I tend to miss some things.

The sun had long since plunged below the horizon when you finally made it home to your cozy farmhouse. You shivered against the cold fall breeze as you fumbled with your keys, hastily trying to unlock the front door. Your hands shook and your vision was fuzzy thanks to the beers you had at the saloon earlier. _Note to self, never play a drinking game with Shane ever again_ , you thought as your fumbling fingers victoriously slid that little chunk of metal into the lock and twisted. The door swung open and you gracefully stumbled into your dark kitchen, the only light coming from inside the living room. You squinted in the darkness at the clock on the wall.

 

_1:06 AM?!_

 

You cursed yourself for losing track of time, you never stayed out past dark, mostly because running the farm required you to be up before the sun to tend to the crops and your animals. Making your way into the living room, you were surprised to see your husband sitting on the couch with a book in his hands, reading silently and barely registering your presence. With fall and winter being the busiest seasons at the clinic, usually Harvey was falling into bed with you at 8pm, exhausted. He never stayed up this late. Suddenly, you felt your heart swell inside your chest. He must have stayed up to make sure you made it home safe. You smiled, oh how you love your caring and thoughtful husband.

 

“Hi honey.” You said sweetly, shedding your jacket and hanging it on the pathetic excuse for a coat rack you attempted to make yourself. Woodworking was certainly not your forté.

 

“Hm.” Was all you got in response as he licked his thumb and flipped to the next page in whatever book he was reading, which was strange. Usually he would greet you happily with an arsenal of sweet kisses built up from a day apart.

 

“How was your day?” You prompted, sitting yourself next to him on the couch.

 

“Fine.”

 

“...Just fine?” Well this was certainly unusual, Harvey never acted this distant.

 

He was quiet for a long moment before he spoke again.

 

“Do you have anything you want to tell me?” He asked seriously, his voice harder than you’ve ever heard it. You made a face of confusion as you processed his question.

 

“I… I’m sorry I stayed out so late.” You offered, “I didn’t mean to make you worry, I just lost track of time and-”

 

“I heard you were with Shane tonight.” … Okay, this made you even more confused.

 

“Shane? Uh, yeah. I was with him at the saloon.”

 

“I also heard you had given him a gift.” You made a face at that statement.

 

“I bought him a beer if that's what you mean… What are you getting at?”

 

“Do I need to be suspicious of you?” He asked blatantly, looking at you for the first time that night. This took you aback. Did he really think…?

 

“ _Suspicious?_ ”  You said the word like it was foreign to your ears. A flicker of anger sparked inside of you. Was he really insinuating that you would try and go behind his back with someone else? His own _wife_?

 

“Are you seriously accusing me of-”

 

“I’m not accusing you of anything.” He raised a hand to cut you off. “I am simply asking you a question.”

 

“Yeah, _asking_ me if I would… If I would cheat on you?” Your rising anger was present in your voice. Harvey opened his mouth to speak but it was your turn to cut him off.

 

“Shane is my friend. He was the first real friend I made when I moved out here. You know that. And now I buy him one drink and you’re asking me if you need to be suspicious of me? Don’t you trust me?” The last part came out sounding more hurt than you intended it to. But it _did_ hurt. Harvey was the love of your life, and you trusted him with your whole heart, but could he not put that same trust in you? He sighed.

 

“Of course I trust you.”

 

“Really? Because it doesn’t sound like you do.”

 

Your husband looked back down at his lap.

 

“I just don’t want something to happen that is going to hurt us both.”

 

Well, that sure added a punch to your already slightly nauseated gut. Tears rose in your eyes as you held them back, trying to blink them away. You opened your mouth to speak, then closed it. There were a lot of things you wanted to say but you knew better than to let your anger speak for you. You stood up from the couch and sulkingly stomped into your bedroom, closing the door with more force than intended. Once inside you quickly stripped out of your clothes until you were left in nothing but your underwear and t shirt. You proceeded to fall into bed, burying yourself under the blankets and stuffing your face into your pillow, allowing a few tears to spill and soak into the linen. Damn it, Harvey! How could he even begin to think you would be unfaithful to him?! Huffing into your pillow, you rolled onto your back, one foot slipping out from under the blankets and pressing against the cold wooden floor to steady your spinning vision. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, making an attempt to collect yourself. You were going to have to have a serious talk about this with him tomorrow, when you were sober and rested and calm. For now you just tried to push the thoughts of the upsetting event that just took place to the back of your mind in an attempt to get some sleep. After what felt like an eternity of tossing and turning, you finally started to slip into a dreamless sleep, only to be startled awake by the feeling of someone wrapping around you.

 

“Hey, hey! It’s alright, it’s just me…” Harvey whispered in the darkness and you felt yourself immediately relax. Of course it was Harvey, who else would be crawling into bed with you at this hour? … Oh. That’s right. Apparently Shane would be, according to him. Your sleep-fogged brain almost made you forget about unpleasant conversation between the two of you earlier that night. You huffed as you rolled so your back was facing him, trying to create as much distance from him as possible. Who did he think he was? Practically accused you of cheating on him and he thinks he can just crawl into bed and snuggle up to you? Apparently he does, because you feel him scoot closer to you, lightly placing his hand on your hip only to have you pull away from his touch. You heard him sigh from behind you.

 

“Honey…” His hand was back on your hip, nervously drawing circles with his fingertips. You would have pulled away again if you weren’t already at the edge of the bed. “Honey I’m so sorry…” He breathed into your hair. You paused and waited for him to continue.

 

“I… there is no excuse for how childishly I acted. Just… when I heard that you were out with him- Shane, I felt… inferior.” His hand fell from your hip to your stomach, using it to pull you closer into him. “I got jealous, and I took the frustration I have within myself and projected it onto you. I was completely out of line to accuse you of disloyalty, and I am truly sorry for upsetting you, my love…” You rolled towards your husband, scanning his face in the darkness.

 

“What do you mean, ‘the frustrations within yourself’?”

 

There was a long pause.

 

“Sometimes I feel that you deserve someone better. It’s no secret that I’m not the youngest or handsomest man in town, or even the most interesting. I’m just old and boring. And you… you are the most amazing woman, I don’t know why you choose to be with me.” His voice was quiet and riddled with insecurity, it made your heart hurt.

 

“Oh my love,” you reached up and cupped his face in your hands, all your anger with him gone as quick as it arrived. You loved him too much to stay mad at him, especially with him opening up to you like this. “You are not old and boring. To me, you are the most interesting, handsome man in the whole valley and I am lucky to call you my husband.” You kissed him softly. “You are the only one for me. I love you.”

 

Harvey hugged you close, as if he was afraid you would disappear from between his arms. “I love you so much.” He kissed you this time, and with so much passion it made you dizzy. You stayed like this for a while, wrapped around each other, stealing each other’s breath away with sweet kisses. “Please,” Harvey pulled back eventually, his voice heavy. “let me show you just how much I love you.”

 

It didn’t take long for you to figure out what he had in mind. Your breath hitched in your throat as he rolled on top of you, peppering kisses from your lips to your jaw and down your neck.

 

“Harvey…” You gasped as his tongue ran over the sensitive part of your next. You reached down to remove your shirt but he stopped you.

 

“Let me.” He gripped the hem of your shirt, rising it slowly and letting his fingers tickle across your skin as he did so. The action made goosebumps rise all over your body. He pulled the fabric over your breast, giving one a swift caress that made you gasp before he pulled it over your head. “Yoba,” He breathed against your bare chest. “You’re so beautiful…”

 

“Can you even see me right now?” You giggled, with it being dark and without his glasses on there was no way he could see you clearly.

 

“I don’t need to see, I already know.” You felt him smile against your skin before he sucked your nipple into his mouth. Your hands ran through his hair as you arched against him, gasping as he swirled his tongue around your nipple and using his free hand to grope your other breast, giving it some attention. As he continued his assault on your chest, you felt wetness pool in your underwear and rubbed your thighs together in an attempt to get some friction, but your very observant husband noticed this.

 

Detaching himself from your breast, he kissed his way down to the waistband of your panties, stopping only to pull them down your legs and toss them to join your shirt somewhere on the floor. He nuzzled his face against your supple thighs as they fell open for him. Your breath hitched as he kissed a trail up your left thigh, getting closer and closer to where you needed him most. His hot breath ghosted across your lips as he lowered himself to your core, licking a stipe up your pussy once, twice, before slipping his tongue in your opening. You cried out as he licked your insides, teasing your hole before he slowly dragged his tongue to your to clit. You were reduced to a puddle of mewling goo as he continued to ravish your pussy, switching between sucking on your clit and tonguing your opening, the coarse hair of his moustache creating delicious friction against your pubis.

 

“Oh! Y-Yes baby, yes…” You buried your hands in his hair and you felt him groan against you as your fingernails dragged against his scalp. You felt your pleasure building, higher and higher, the coil in your abdomen tightening as he drove you closer to orgasm. With a final flick of his tongue against your swollen clit, you tumbled helplessly over the edge with a loud cry, mindlessly grinding against his mouth as your insides desperately clenched and unclenched around his tongue. He continued to lap up your juices until you were trembling at the over-stimulation. Finally, he pulled back, panting. Even in the darkness you could still make out the gleam of your slickness against his mouth. He climbed back up your body and kissed you, and you moaned at the taste of yourself on his mouth, his moustache wet from your juices rubbing against your upper lip. Suddenly he pulled away from you and heard him struggle to hastily open the drawer to your nightstand where you kept the contraceptives.

 

“Harvey,” you reached out and grabbed his arm before you even realized what you were doing.

 

“Yes love? What is it?” He panted, halting his actions.

 

“I don’t- let’s not… can we… without a condom?”

 

There was silence.

 

“Honey…” His voice was soft. “Are- are you sure?”

 

You smiled in the darkness. “Yes, if that’s okay with you.”

 

You got your answer when he was suddenly back in your arms, kissing you with a refound vigor, pulling away only to strip himself of his nightshirt and briefs.

 

You ran your hands all over his newly exposed skin as he reached a hand between your bodies to grab himself. He rubbed his cock between your folds, your slick coating him as he pressed his tip against your opening, pushing in slowly. You both gasped at the feeling, it being the first time there wasn’t a layer of latex between you. Harvey buried his face in the crook of your neck as he entered you completely, his hips pressing against your thighs. The two of you stayed like this for a moment, breathing heavily before he started to move again. You moaned at the feeling of his cock dragging against your sensitive insides as he fucked you at an agonizingly slow pace.

 

“You feel so good around me, my love…” He breathed into your ear before lavishing your neck with opened-mouthed kisses, making you shiver in pleasure. But suddenly you gasped in surprise when you felt a sharp pain against your neck. Harvey stopped immediately, pulling back with a face full of concern.

 

“Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

 

“Did… did you just _bite_ me?” This was unlike him, he was always so vanilla in bed.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me-“

 

“Do it again.” You demanded, much to his confusion.

 

“What?”

 

“Please,” You whined, squirming beneath him, trying to get him moving inside of you again. “Bite me, mark me, make me yours…” He groaned at your desperate plea, hips bucking as he leaned in, giving the soft skin of your neck a hesitant nibble.

 

“Harder!” You cried out and he obeyed, biting and sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

 

“Again! Yessss...” You hissed as he began fucking you again in earnest, marking the column of your neck with a constellation of love-bites.

 

Your fingers dug into his shoulders as your felt your second orgasm building, your husbands hard cock pressing against the wonderful bundle of nerves inside of you with every thrust. You could tell he was getting close too, his thrust becoming more and more inconsistent.

 

“Say you’re mine…” He growled into your neck, thrust picking up speed.

 

“I’m yours, Harvey! I’m all yours!” You cried out, loving this new possessive side of your husband. “I’m so close…”

 

He reached between your bodies, fingers hastily rubbing your clit. “Together, with me.” And you obeyed, vision going white as you were helplessly thrown over the edge, every nerve in your body set alight as you spasmed around him. The feeling of your walls clenching around him was enough to send him over the edge as well, he buried himself deep inside of you, cock jumping and filling you with his seed.

 

Harvey pressed his sweat covered forehead against your own as you both struggled to catch your breath. “I love you, so much.” He whispered to you, gently running a hand through your tousled hair.

 

“I love you, too.” You stayed like this for a long while, the both of you slowly coming down from your euphoric high. Eventually he pulled his softening member out of you, and you gasped as you felt a mixture of fluids spill from your hole onto the sheets. You groaned, the bedclothes were definitely going to need to be washed first thing in the morning. Harvey got up and made his way to the bathroom, returning with a warm washcloth that he used to clean the both of you with before tossing it along with the heap of clothing on the floor and climbing back into bed, taking you into his arms. You wrapped around him, peppering his hairy chest with kisses as he whispered sweet words of adoration into your ear before you both succumbed to exhaustion.

 

—————————————-

 

You gasped as you gazed at yourself in the mirror the next morning, shocked at the amount of dark purple bruises that trailed down your neck. Harvey let out a concerned mumble as he sleepily trailed into the bathroom behind you, eyes growing wide at the sight of his handiwork from the night previous.

 

“Oh my!” He cried, voice still heavy with sleep as he fumbled to put his glasses on and get a clearer look. His face flushed a deep scarlett as he assessed the damage and you couldn’t help but giggle.

 

“I think I’m going to have to make you jealous more often!”

 


End file.
